England's Lost Memories
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: After being fatally wounded, England lives to see another day but with one problem: most of his memories are gone! Now it's up to America to help the Brit remember just who he is and what he's been through in his life. It will be painful, for him and America, trying to remember everything, especially the wars, the revolution. But he'll do what it takes to get England back! USUK
1. Chapter 1: Wounded

England's Lost Memories

Chapter 1: Wounded

Ambassadors and main leaders of counties would all gather under one roof to discuss important situations throughout the world, something the nations themselves could only listen to. Their jobs today, guard their leaders, protect them, watch out for anyone trying to mess it up. Security was tight, especially after receiving a threatening letter, the meeting had to go on though, no matter what.

Germany, England (standing for the entire UK), America, Japan, China, America, Canada, Italy, France, Russia, Spain, Switzerland, and Hungry were the major ones involved, other nations that were there handled other jobs. Those major nations were with tight security. Russia, China, Japan, and Spain would handle the four doors to the buildings. Germany would be in charge. Italy and Romano would watch the vents, aka crawl, because they couldn't handle any other job. Switzerland, England, and France handled walking around keeping watch. America stuck around with Germany inside the area the meeting was going. Canada, though no one knew him, had an important job, sniper. They used his skills to watch the country leaders with known issues, plots and such to attack other nations. If anything happen, he could quickly solve it.

"Is everyone good so far?" Germany asked though the walky-talky he had to connect with the others.

"Da." Russia came in.

"Good here." England said.

"I'm all set." Canada said still carefully looking around in his high hideout spot.

"Good. Italy? What about you?" Germany asked.

"Veh~ I got stuck but I'm good now~ I found a mouse~" Italy said.

"Italy! Don't touch it!" Germany yelled.

"I won't! Romano didn't let me anyway…" Italy said in a whimper.

"Good. Keep going. Over and out." Germany put his walky-talky into his pocket and looked toward America. "It's going smooth so far."

"Yeah. You don't think something will happen… right?" America said with a shaky voice.

"Huh? What's with you? Nervous?"

"That letter freaked me out." America admitted. "I just don't want anything bad to happen."

"Well you're being quite serious today huh?"

"Like I said, I'm a little nervous."

"Oh I see." Germany said. They continued looking around as people talked, whispered, mocked, and stared around. Germany watched carefully toward some people reaching into their pockets. This went on for another hour.

The two leaned against the wall still watching the meeting, America was yawning for the past half hour and now was falling asleep until Germany hit his arm. "Get up."

"Oww. I'm sorry, I'm really tired." America rubbed his arm.

"Well you don't fall asleep here. Now pay attention." Germany said. He started to say something else but he was interrupted by a call.

"Germany! I just saw someone sneak out, he wasn't involved with the meeting though, just a stranger." He heard Canada say.

"You sure? Are you completely positive? I don't want to start off a panic yes?" Germany said back.

"I'm 110% sure Germany. He came in, sat down, and left 10 minutes later."

"Okay fine." Germany said and started to contact the others. "Did you all hear that?"

"Hai we heard." Japan came in.

"He went out door four of the room." Canada said.

"I'm right by there hold on." England said.

"Britain if you see him, you have all right to take action got it?" Germany said.

"Got it." England said.

"Everyone else be on the look out." Germany said. "America. You go too, out door four now."

"Yes sir." America said sarcastically before going that direction. He ran out of the door to search out, figured they could find the guy going in and out through the door, but there was no sigh. America looked around more, nothing, some people walking around, but they were high ups, nothing wrong with them. He looked more then he saw it, the door to the storage area was just about to close, he could only hope that way the way. America made the rash decision and ran through the door, getting ready to take his gun out if he needed it.

This area was huge, doors after doors, he followed through whatever one just closed, listening and watching was his best bet. He ran in through the power part of the building, machines running just to keep the place lit, that's where he got lost. He looked around but nothing, he couldn't spot anything. Suddenly, a gun shot went off.

America jumped then ran toward the sound. He finally took his gun out of his pocket as he went toward the sound. He looked in and saw a smaller door leading to the basement. He went down and looked around, pointing is gun at every turn, there were too many things blocking his way. So caught up in the focus, he didn't see a wire across the ground and tripped, falling to his knees and dropping the gun. Before doing anything he stayed down and reached for his gun first. That's when he heard it, that's when he saw it.

He could hear the sound of someone's fist into the bone of another, and he jumped when he heard England go "ugh" after. America looked up from behind the pile of junk, England! He carefully moved over to a move open part of the pile, peeking out to see what was going on. If there was one thing he learned during all the war, it's you be careful and be quiet if you saw something.

He watched as England struggled with another man, a man in a hoodie, he couldn't see the guy's face. The guy punched into England's stomach, pushed him back, then kicked him before he could even get balance. _I should attack_, America thought. _But if I wait, I can get him from behind_. America gritted his teeth with his hard decsion and waited for the man to turn around so he couldn't see America attacking. Sadly, that did not happen.

England had already lost his gun on the floor, only using pure hand-to-hand combat to defend himself. He tried, he really did, he put up a good fight for what America thought must have been a few minutes. It was getting hard now though. The man kept delivering hits that England couldn't block, he kept going so he couldn't throw any back too, dirty fighting. Finally, the man saw his chance to get him down. He ran forward into England and kicked into his stomach, sending him backwards to the ground.

England fell to his side and quickly tried to get up, keeping his eyes on the man attacking. He tried getting up from his side, his head facing the man though, but it failed, the man aimed something at his head and, _**Bam!**_

America heard a gun shot go off, he had looked away for one second because he heard someone coming, but no one came anyway. He quickly turned his attention back. England laid on the floor now, not moving at all, the man holding a gun out towards him. America gapshed and covered his mouth so he wouldn't shout out. Thinking the man heard him, he quickly hid behind the pile of junk he was by, still covering his mouth.

He heard something drop to the floor, then the patter of foot steps running out. America sat there and listened until the footsteps were gone, he was actually afraid to move at that one moment. Finally, he did. He moved back out and looked for England, the Brit still hadn't moved. America stumbled to stand up and quickly ran over to him. "England!" He called. The Brit said on his side without a single movement. America's eyes widen with the sight of something under him, blood.

He quickly got down and turned England over to his back, his eyes widen more.

One single shot to his forehead, blood leaked down his face already. His emerald eyes were still open, now they were dull. His bright blonde hair now being soaked in the crimson liquid. "E-England." America stuttered with a shaky voice. _England was dead, he must be dead already_. America moved his hand and touched the side of England's face with it, he was already cold. He moved his hand down his cheek and down his neck to the Brit's chest. _He was still alive_, his heart was still beating, he was still alive! America reacted fast now that he knew England was still there. He quickly got out his walky-talky to contact anyone. "Guys help! Medical help now! England's been hurt _very_ bad! I'm in the basement!" _No answer_. "Guys! England needs help please!" Still nothing. "Guys! Germany! France! Canada! Anyone! ?" Still nothing, America panicked.

He looked toward England. "England if you can hear me, please just hang on!" He couldn't look at the Brit's dull eyes, he just couldn't. He went back to the walky-talky. "Anyone! ? Please help!" He cried.

OOOOOO

Thank you for reading~

I do not own the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they come from.

So this is a little weird huh? I didn't know how to start it off….Meh. Lil dramatic….

So, does England make it? (Well in the description…) Yes I know what it said but I like to leave a cliff hanger _ *Next chapter soon~*


	2. Chapter 2: Blood

Chapter 2: Blood

_Fortunately help did come. Canada was the first to come, followed by Germany, then Russia, then France, others came as well with paramedics to do what they could. By the time they got there, America had tried all he could to keep England breathing and not bleed out; He himself was soaked with the Brit's blood. _

America sat in the waiting room of the hospital, Canada sitting next to him. They had rushed England to the closest hospital they could, now they could only hope it paid off. It was silent between the two, neither of them said a word. Canada looked over at his brother every few minutes, only to see the American didn't make a move. He sat there silently staring at the object in his hands, the bullet that pierced through England's skull, he found it after they took him away; it was covered in his blood.

Finally Canada tried to break the silence. "A-Al."

"They haven't told us anything…" America quietly said. "Nothing for a while… That could be good right?.."

Canada got a sad look. "Al…"

"It means their still working on him, it means he's still alive…" America wouldn't look up. Canada grabbed onto the American's wrist and finally he looked at him. Canada got himself up and pulled the American to his feet."You need to get cleaned up." He says. He pulls the American into one of the bathrooms and sets him still. He grabs onto America's hand and tries to get the bullet, America quickly pulls it away. "Let go of it. Give it to me." Canada held his hand out. At first America was hesitant and only stared blankly at the Canadian's hand. After a few minutes, he gently placed the bloody bullet in the Canadian's hand. "Good. Now let's clean you up eh?"

America stayed quiet but nodded. Canada took the American's jacket off and hung it off the side of the sink. He then wetted a batch of paper towels and began cleaning the dried blood off America's face, America didn't move. He worked his way down to clean, or try to, the rest of the blood, though he knew he wouldn't be able to get it out of the American's clothing. He managed to clean off most of it and tried to get the blood out of America's jacket. Finally, America moved. He grabbed onto the Canadian's hand and slowly took the towel away, then started cleaning out the blood himself. "A-Al?" Canada asked. America moved now but still didn't talk.

America put his jacket back on before going back out to the waiting area, Canada following close behind. He sat back down and continued waiting, Canada followed and sat as well, he still worried though. He couldn't help but worry about England, whither the Brit was even alive still, and now he worried about America, how quiet and clearly dazed.

Finally, information came. A German doctor came out asking for anyone related to Arthur, America immediately popped up and called for the doctor.

America impatiently waited for the doctor to start speaking, Canada was a bit impatient too. "Is he alive?" America asked, that was the first time he really spoke since England was taken away. Canada watched as the doctor got an uneasy look.

"He is alive." The doctor said with a strong German accent. "We almost lost him but we managed to keep him alive."

"That's good!" America smiled in relief, Canada didn't though.

"But?" Canada asked. The doctor took a deep breath.

"The bullet did a lot of damage, we're not even sure how much damage was done." He said. "Right now, all his brain functions aren't really working." America's smile had definitely faded by now. "He's in a coma." America looked down as Canada got a sad look.

"D-Do you know when he'll wake up?" Canada asked, America was silent again.

"_If_ is more of the question. It all depends." The doctor said. "If his function improves, it could be weeks. If not, it's unlikely he'll wake up at all." America couldn't bare the thought of England never waking up, of him dying, he could actually feel his eyes tearing up, he held them back though and wiped his eyes.

After explaining England's very weak condition, the doctor took the two nations to see him, America's sorrow only got worse. England laid still in the hospital bed; his head wrapped up, tubes in his arms, a breathing mask covered his mouth and nose, he was extremely pale. America's heart dropped when he saw the injured nation, Canada felt the same. "I'll be checking on him every few hours." The doctor said before leaving them.

Canada went into the room more and looked over at England. America first hesitated but then came in more too. America didn't know what to do, his reaction to this was just more sorrow. Canada sat Kumajirou down on the chair in the room as America stood next to England's bed; slowly he grabbed onto the Brit's hand and held it. It was silent, Canada didn't know what to say or do, he couldn't find any words to say to America.

OOO

America stayed in the country of Germany for the next week, waiting for England to wake up soon. Him and Canada stayed at a hotel and went to visit the Brit everyday, for as long as they could until the nurses made them leave. Unfortunately, every day they went, they never got any good news on the Brit's recovery, there was never any improvements.

America sat in the room and held onto England's cold hand, he did that everyday. Canada would walk around a bit if he felt America needed alone time, he would check in with America every once in a while. Whenever he did, America's sad look never changed, it sadden Canada each time; he still had no words to say to the American. "Hey Al." Canada broke the silence. America slowly turned his attention to Canada. Canada hesitated to talk but, "Y-You know, I read something about coma patients being able to hear you." He said, America continued to listen. "H-Have you tried talking to him at all?"

"No." America said.

"You should try it. Maybe he could hear you." Canada tried to give a smile to America. America gave a bit of a nod and went back to looking at the Brit. "I need to go feed Kumaru. I-I'll come back soon okay?"

"Sure." America said. Canada gave a little nod before walking out.

America sat there for a minute in silence as he held onto England's hand. He started thinking about what the Canadian said, maybe he should try it. He bent over a bit to get closer to England and held onto his hand more. He took a breath and started to talk. "E-England." He started. "Can you hear me?…I really hope you can hear me…." He stopped for a moment. "Please wake up, please. I-If you, I swear I'll never fight with you again, I won't argue or disagree just to make you mad, I'll stop stuffing burgers in your face, I'll do anything if you just wake up!" He cried now. Ever since he was little, England meant the world to him. Even during the Revolution, he could only think about his safety. Even now when they fight, he always hoped England would be okay.

Now, America would do anything just to hear England's voice calling him a wanker, just to see his bright eyes stare at him if he did something stupid, he wanted England to wake up; he would do anything. "Please….Arthur just wake up…" He cried. "Come back to me…" He wiped his eyes and sniffled but tears kept coming, he hated this, _there was nothing he could do_.

Canada watched from the outside; he frowned then walked away with sorrow.

OOO

Before the next week ended, good news was given out. America smiled a bit as the doctor told him and Canada that England was improving; his functions were getting to be normal, his chances of waking up were getting better, they said the damage was already healing fast, probably because nations healed much faster than regular humans. He could wake up any time now.

America had even more reason to stay there now, against the nurses, and Canada's, begging to get the hell out, then eventually forcing him out. He got glares coming back the next couple days, which he returned with a smile and his obnoxious laugh just to get back at him; he was in a good mood since the doctors talked to him, not even the rain today could upset him.

He walked into England's room and took off his coat. England was still unconscious but he didn't look as pale as he used to. America sat down and talked to him again, he thought that helped just a bit and he felt better in the situation when he did, so he kept doing it after Canada told him. He held England's hand, which actually had some warmth now, and relaxed a bit. He was anxious for the Brit to wake up, he just wanted to hear him talk or something, but he worried about how much damage was done; they did say his memory would be very messed up. America sighed at that and let go of England's hand, than went over to the window and looked out. "Geez. It's pouring." He said to himself_, it's like in London, _he thought. He continued to just stare out the window then, he had really nothing else to do until,

"_A-Al…fred…" _

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

_Thank you~_

_I do not own the characters used In this, nor where they come from._

I finally updated! Hooray! So yes, this one was a bit of the dramatic part~ Next one, *SPOIL* it's Iggy time! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Alfred is fine

Chapter 3: "Alfred is fine"

America's eyes widen a bit as he paused at the call of his name. Slowly, he turned around to find who called him; a small smile came across his face. "E-England…" He quickly made his way over to the Brit and bent down. "H-Hey."

England didn't move much. His eyes were heavy and he didn't really talk, but that didn't stop America. He gently held onto England's hand and got close to him, England's grip tightened a bit. America wanted to keep talking, but he remembered something, something the doctors told him; _when he wakes up, don't say a word, get the doctors_. America frowned as he realized he already messed up with the instructions, _shit_. He slowly let go of England's hand and started for the door, until scared England grabbed onto his wrist and tried pulling him back. "I-I'll be right back." America smiled a bit to calm England's nerves. He didn't say anything but he trusted the American's word and let go. America quickly went out to the nurses on staff. "E-Excuse me."

"Hallo. Was ist los?" The nurse said with a heavy German accent, America kept forgetting that they spoke German.

"U-um, English." America tried to explain, it seems she didn't understand though. "English." He tried again.

"Mr. Jones." America turned toward the voice of the German doctor, the one that had been treating England. America was a bit surprised, Germany himself was with the doctor. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-Not wrong," America said. "E-England woke up."

"He did?" The doctor sounded surprised. "He's early."

"Huh? Whatda mean?" America asked.

"The last scan showed that his brain wasn't close to fully healing yet, so he shouldn't be awake yet." The doctor looked towards England's room. "Ludwig come with me please." He started going for the door, America followed too until Germany stopped him.

"We have to ask him questions America, it would be better if you weren't there, okay?" Germany said, trying to be understanding. America nodded and went to get a seat close by.

An hour or two passed before Germany and the doctor came out. America jumped up when he saw them. "Well? Is he okay? What's up with him?"

"All his normal functions are good, he's able to talk, write, move around, everything like that is fine." The doctor explained.

America had a huge sigh in relief and smiled. "That's great news." He looked toward Germany to agree, but he didn't change. "What's wrong?"

"His natural memories are there… talking, writing, all of that…But…" Germany explained. "He has no other memories, he has no idea he's a country. He didn't even know his name was _England _until _you said something._"

"Which brings me back to why did you talk to him when I told you not to?" The doctor gave a heavy stare to America. "You screwed everything up."

"I-I'm sorry…" America pouted. "I-I forgot and-"

"Well we can't treat him normally now." The doctor said.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"You should be, you screwed up everything."

"Doc." Germany gave a look when he saw America's face so upset. "Look, America, we'll explain everything to you later. Just go back in for now, he's probably confused."

"R-Right. I-I can talk to him?"

"Ja. For now." The doctor said. "I'll be in later to run some tests on him."

"R-Right." America turned to leave, stopped, and turned back a bit. "Um, thank you for helping him." The doctor nodded a bit at him. America quietly made his way back into England's room, noticing he was sleeping and figured it was best to let him sleep. He sat down and looked toward the quiet Brit, _he looks cold_. America reached over a bit and started pulling the blanket over the Brit's shoulders, until he looked at America, he quickly pulled back. "E-England," He tried smiling a bit. "Y-You're awake."

England just looked at him. "Y-You just looked a little cold," America said. He reached back over carefully and pulled the blanket over his shoulder. "T-There." America smiled a bit. He didn't know how to act, he messed up already and he didn't know if he was doing things the right way or the wrong way.

"Am…" England started to say, his voice was low, a bit scratchy, "Am I…England?…"

"Y-Yeah."

"You….You're…Alfred?…"

"Y-yup. That's right, o-or you can call me America." America said, England looked like he didn't like the idea, his eyes looked a bit upset with the words. "Or just Alfred. Alfred is fine." America smiled. _Maybe he wants my human name cause it's the only thing he remembers, _America thought. He sat back in his chair a bit. "E-England, does your head hurt?" He looked at the bandages around the Brit's head.

"A-A little…" England said, he reached up a bit and touched his forehead, America frowned a bit. "A-Alfred."

"Yeah?"

"W-what happened to me?" He asked, America's eyes widen a bit, _how was he suppose to explain this to him_?

"I-I don't think you could really understand England," America said, he gulped. "Y-You need to recover first. Once you're healed up and stuff, I'll tell you the whole story."

"Tell me some of the story then."

America frowned and gulped a bit. "Y-you were hurt by someone, England." He said. "I can't really tell you why-"

"What about how?"

America frowned again. "Do you… remember what a gun is?" England tried thinking, but he couldn't really remember. "When you do, we'll talk, okay?" England nodded a bit.

"O-Okay…" England said. "Y-You'll help me…right?"

"R-Right. Of course." America smiled. "W-When the doctors give me the okay, I'll help you out." England tried smiling a bit. "T-Trust me, you'll remember everything, okay? Just trust me."

"I-I trust you." England said, America tried keeping his smile up,_ if you had your memory, you never would of said that. _He bent over a bit and kissed the Brit's cheek, he could tell England was scared, he wanted to calm him down.

"You'll be okay." America said. He noticed England's hand sticking out of the blanket and gently grabbed onto it. "You'll be fine." England tried to smile softly and closed his eyes. "Just get some more rest okay?" England nodded a bit and kept his eyes shut. America gulped a bit and stayed silent, but didn't let go of his cold hand. For once, he was able to sit in complete silence. He could hear the sound of the nurses and doctors outside the room, the sound of rain outside, the heart monitor beeping with every heart beat, even England's breathing. He usually liked loud things, the TV blasting, fireworks, the sounds of cars zooming by, but right now, he liked the silence.

He couldn't bring himself to move away though, not once. If he was bored he watched the rain from his seat. If he was hungry he simply ignored it. If he had to go to the bathroom, he didn't, he barely had to go with his lack of drinking lately anyway. He felt he just had to stay by England's side, incase he woke up or there was something wrong, or at least that's what he thought. He shook his head at the thought it could have been something more. England struggled sleeping, his hands shook a bit, his eyes twitched, he even moaned a little. America frowned at the Brit, then looked at the hand he held when he noticed the Brit's grip got tighter. He took his other hand and covered England's until he stopped shaking and loosened his grip a bit, back to peace once again. And before he knew it, America himself had drifted off to sleep too.

He woke up with a light blanket on him and even some sound of a TV. He moved around in his seat a bit and snuggled into the blanket more, not wanting to open his eyes. He knew he had to get up though, he stretched out his arms and legs, rolled over a bit, and finally opened his eyes. He looked over and thought he would find the Brit asleep, but instead found him wide awake, even eating. He looked down at the blanket on him, then to England, and back to the blanket, he knew the blanket was on England last night. "Good morning." England looked toward him. "You looked a little cold last night. Y-you don't mind right?"

"N-No, not at all." America smiled a bit towards him. "Thank you England." England nodded. "So, whatcha eating?" he looked over, it was the first time England was actually eating himself, it made America kinda happy.

"I think it was called cereal?"

"Oh." America nodded. "Well you, um, eat up kay?" England nodded and took another spoon full, he was starving. America got up and stretched out a bit, walking around the room. He looked back at England every minute, _he seems to be more open than yesterday, _he noticed. He sighed a bit and looked back out the window, at least the rain had cleared up…

"Alfred." England spoke and America turned around back to him. "W-What… what is your relation to me?…"

"Relation?"

"Y-Yes." he stuttered. "How do I know you?" America gulped a bit.

"We, um," he gulped again. "We used to be like brothers. W-We were close."

"_Were_?" England questioned. "What do you mean _were_?" America gulped once again, how could he explain it? The revolution, the betrayal, the pain he had put England through, there's no way he could say that to him.

"Um…" he paused. "England, that's a story for another day, yeah?" England looked at him curiously but nodded. "It's just a better that you don't think or focus too much, kay?" England nodded again.

"So then… Do I have any…real brothers?"

"Um, yeah. You do." he told him. "Three actually, all older. Scotland, Wales, and Ireland."

"And… What do they look like?…"

America frowned a bit, the fact he couldn't even remember his own family sunk his heart a bit. "Their all ginger, I mean, red-haired. It's a mixture between orange and red, yeah?" England nodded and looked at him curious. "Their taller, um, bright green eyes, they don't really look like you but their your brothers."

"And do I have any sisters?"

"Not that I know of." America said. "That's all you really need to worry about as far as family. I-I guess, maybe, you could count me too? I mean, we're, uh, still pretty close."

"We are?"

"Yeah we are." America gulped his lie out. England accepted that as the truth and laid back down after sitting up for so long to eat his breakfast. Only the sound of the TV seemed to be the only noise, until a loud voice broke any peace. "Bonjour!" France barged in, "Britain! You're alive!" he quickly ran in and to the Brit's bed. "I really thought you were dead or at least still in a coma or something!" England stared at France in complete lost.

"F-France," America tried to call him. "I've actually been worried! Did you know I actually went back to Paris and then heard you were alive! ? You never even called to tell me or anything! ? Shame on you!"

"France…"

"You look horrible too! You're all pale and your hair is a mess and your head is still wrapped up! ? Geez!"

"France!"

"What! ?" France turned to America.

"Look at him." America said. France looked back at England, who was in a complete daze. He looked at the French man in complete confusion.

"W-Who are you?…" England asked.

"W-What? You don't know who I am?…" France's eyes had widen as England shook his head. Before France could say another word, America grabbed him by his hair and pulled him out the door; England's look of confusion now went to total concern of how he could possibly know him. "My precious hair! You jerk!" France combed his hair with his fingers once America let go outside the room."France," America started. "England lost his memory."

"What?" he looked at him surprised.

"His memories are gone, France. All of it. He still knows how to talk or walk or write, all basic things he knows, but his memories of being a country are gone. He didn't even know who he was until I told him. He barely knows who I am either."

"B-but…" France peeked back into the room at the Brit getting comfortable back in his bed. "He couldn't of… All of it? Gone? Poof?"

"Poof. Gone France." America said.

"He'll die…" France put his head down but America only looked at him confused.

"What? What do ya mean he'll die? He's healed now."

"Non. You don't understand." France looked back at him. "America, there's a reason we disappear when we die. No one should know about us, no one who shouldn't have to anyway. We know all of our countries, everything secret. But if we can't fulfill our duties, we would have to be replaced or something."

"W-Wait. You're telling me that because he can't remember his country, he's gonna die?" America asked, France nodded. "He just survived death just to die again! ?"

"He needs to remember."

"So unless he remembers everything, he'll die? He'll be replaced?"

"Zat is correct." France frowned. America peeked back in too.

"Then I'll just get him to remember…" America said. "Trust me, I'll get him to remember everything. I won't let him die." he slowly made a fist before returning back into the room, France following behind.

"Allow me to restart that," France started. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, I stand for the country of France." he put his hand for a shake, which England didn't know much to do with it but put his hand up for it. Instead of a shake, France grabbed under his hand and kissed it. "And I am your lover~!" England made a sour face and shook with the thought. "France!" America yelled. England tried to take his hand away but France held onto it, then positioned it to an actual shake."Ze truth is, I'm a friend, England." he kept his hand with England's. "It's nice to meet you."

OOOOOOOHAHAHAH I FINALLY UPDATED *CHEER*

It's a make up week for me so IM FINALLY doing this one again! I got ideas going~! So yeah, yup, si, oui. *fall over* good night Q.Q (Doing this late at night when I have school the next day, you are so welcome XD)


	4. Chapter 4: This is Hell

Chapter 4: This is Hell

America yawned as he walked through the hospital's hallways, making his way to England's room. This would be one of the last time he walked through these halls, he was to take England home tomorrow. It made him happy, knowing that England would at least go to someplace familiar to him. However, when he got to the Brit's room, he frowned.

Just looking inside he could see it wasn't going to be a good day. He saw England sitting there hunched over a bit, his head in his hands, his elbows to his knees. Even if he had woken up, even with the time that had passed, England couldn't help but feel pain on certain days. These blazing head aches would hit him, hit him hard. He wouldn't be able to talk, he wouldn't be able to move, any loud sound, any bright light, anything would send him into horrible pain. It would last for hours, the only way to ride it out was for the doctors to knock him out or for him to just sit there and take it. America always heard him whimper if he stayed awake. He saw him sweat and twitch if he slept, there was no peace.

America opened the door as quietly as possible and closed it the same way, he could see England twitch with pain. He tried stepping over toward him and sitting as quietly as he could, he could hear the Brit whimpering again. He sat there for hours listening to him whimper and even sob, not saying a word or moving at all unless England wanted him too. Eventually, the pain calmed down and he was able to move again. America watched as he lifted his head from his hands and rubbed his temples, then carefully laid back and rested his head on the pillow. He took deep breathes, completely exhausted, then looked toward America a bit.

America looked at him with a frown and sad eyes. "H-How you feeling?" He asked softly. England closed his eyes and took another deep breathe. "I-I suppose…" England said. "How long did it last this time?" America looked at his watch. "I came about four hours ago."

"F-Four hours?"

"Yeah." America sighed. "It's better than yesterday though." England looked away a bit and sighed. "Hey, England, look on the bright side. You finally come out of the hospital tomorrow." England smiled a bit. "Yeah…" England looked toward the window. "But I don't know what's out there…"

"You do England." America said. "You just… Don't remember."

OOO

The next morning seemed to be so slow for him. He carefully got out of the bed, grabbed the bag of clothes on the chair, and headed toward the bathroom, stumbling a bit along the way with his vague memory of walking. For what was the first time for him, he looked in the mirror, he saw his own imagine. Messy blonde hair, bright emerald eyes, and of course his busy eyebrows. He looked at himself in confusion, nothing about him looked familiar, not a single thing. He had to lift his hand up and see the reflection do the same just to make sure it was really him. He stared at the mirror blankly until a knock on the door snapped him out of it. "Hey England, are you ready to go?" He could hear America's voice calling.

"A-Almost. I'll be out in a minute." he called back. He took the gown off and switched into new clothes, something else he barely seemed to remember. They felt itchy and strange but became used to it after he stretched a bit. He then opened the door up to America standing there with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. England gulped a bit and nodded. "Good. You don't have anything you want to take with you right?" England shook his head. "Then let's get a move on huh?" He grabbed onto England's hand and began to guide him out of the room. England looked around a bit, mostly in confusion. He followed the American through the halls and to the elevator, which seemed to scared him. America assured it was okay and held England's hand to keep him calm as they moved down. "Here, you should put these on." America reached into his pocket and took out a pair of sunglasses. "Their glasses."

"Glasses?" he looked at him. "Why glasses?"

"Their sun glasses. It might be a little too bright for you outside so these will help a bit." America handed them to him. "You don't want another head ache." England nodded and took the glasses. The door opened and they came out, walking toward the exit into a world unknown to England. He could see just how bright it was outside and put the glasses on. When America opened the doors, it hit him hard. He closed his eyes and even covered them with his hands, the light just seemed too bright, he froze. "E-England. Are… you okay?" he grabbed onto England's shoulder. "Is the head ache back?"

"N-no…" England took away his hands a bit. "I-I'm fine."

"Hey, don't push yourself okay?" America said. England slowly became used to the bright light as he managed to take his hands away and open his eyes again. "Are you good?"

"I-I think so…" he finally adjusted to the sun, but wouldn't dare take the glasses off. America grabbed onto his hand and began leading the way, England keeping up and following. "W-Where are we going?"

"Home." America said. "I'm taking you back to Britain, your country. We're gonna take a train, you remember what that is?" he looked back at the Brit. "Choo choo?"

"I-I think I know what it is."

"Good." America smirked. "After that we're gonna take a boat."

"A boat?…" England titled his head. "Isn't that for… water?"

"Yeah. England, your country is an island." America said. "You're sounded by water." England gulped with that new fact, he could tell right now he wouldn't like it. America called down a taxi and made their way to the train station, he noticed how nervously uncomfortable England looked though. He helped England out of the car and paid the driver, then guided him into the station. He knew that England would probably have a head ache, the station was crowded and loud, every time he looked at England he could see the Brit twitch a bit. America quickly got tickets as England sat on the bench and tried to ignore the sounds. He came back and handed England a ticket and his passport. "You need these, kay?" England nodded.

"So how long until I'm home?" he looked at the passport and stood up.

"Err, bout ten hours." America nervously laughed a bit. England slowly looked up at him. "T-There's a long distance. D-don't worry! It'll go back fast."

"Aren't um… airplanes faster?" England asked.

"They are. But the doctor said it wasn't a good idea for you to be flying." America explained. "So this is the best option." England sighed but nodded.

OOO

"World war two." America said. "The bad guys, axis powers, who were they?" America sat across from the Brit, the small table between them. He was trying to get England to remember something, anything at all. He had told him before, then questioned him an hour or two later, seeing if he remembered anything more. But it seemed like nothing sunk in.

England tried thinking about it. "Um… Germany… France…"

"France was on the good side."

"Um… then… Spain?"

"Spain was neutral."

"… Japan?"

America smiled. "Yes! Very good! Now there's one more."

England tried thinking about it more. "… It's not you right?"

"No!"

"Um…" England gulped a bit, he barely remembered who he was talking about. "…Canada?"

"No not him. But someone you wouldn't suspect." America said, England only looked at him with a stupid look. "…PASTA~!"

"Italy?"

"Correct~" America smiled. "Now who was the big guy that pretty much started the war and called the shots?"

"Wilson?"

"That's my president, he was not a mass murderer." America glared.

"Adoof?"

"You mean Adolf?"

"…Yes?" England looked completely confused. "Hitler?…"

"Close enough." America sighed. "What nation was he from?"

"…Nazi Germany?"

"Germany is right, but it wasn't called 'Nazi' Germany." America took out a small bag of peanuts. "Nazis were soldiers Hitler pretty much created."

"So the Germans were all Nazis?" England looked around and then panicked a bit. "Are all these people Nazis! ?" America could see the other passengers, almost all of them German, look toward them with glares and even frightened looks.

"HAHAHA! Stop talking nonsense! Hahaha!" He grabbed England by his collar and pulled him down. "No!"

"O-Okay." England gulped a bit. America sighed.

"England. Are you actually remembering any of this? Or are you just repeating what I already told you?" America looked at him, England frowned and looked down. "Yeah… I thought so…"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm trying I just-"

"You need time." America stood up. "Look we've been at this for a while. How about you get some rest okay? Take a nap or something, your head must hurt huh?" England nodded. "Get some rest, I'll be right back." England nodded again and laid back in his seat as America walked into the bathroom in the back. He closed the door behind him and took out his phone, then called someone.

"Al what's up?" He could hear Matthew yawn with Kumajirou in the background complaining.

"He's not remembering anything." America sighed. "I'm trying to get him to remember anything and it just won't work. All he remembers is the things I tell him."

"Give him some time." Canada said. "He hasn't been awake that long and there was a lot of damage done."

"I know… But I'm just wondering if he'll remember anything at all…"

"He does already."

"What?" America questioned.

"He remembers your name, Al." Canada said. "That's something to go off on. His memory is still there. He still remembers _you_. I say that means something."

America tried to smile. "Yeah… Maybe you're right…" He sighed. "I really need something to eat…"

Canada giggled. "And here I thought you were acting a little weird."

"Yeah I've been pretty serious lately huh?…" America frowned. "I just… I'm worried… I want him to remember… I was so close to losing him and-" he stopped himself. "Mattie what's with me?"

"What's with you?" he questioned. "You're acting like an adult. You're taking things to heart."

"Yeah I guess…" America sighed again. "Alright… I'll let you go bro. Talk to ya later."

"Yeah, bye Al."

"Bye." America hung up his phone and stood there for a moment before going back to England. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped once he realized England had actually fallen asleep. He smiled a bit and sat back in his seat across from him. He took out his Ipod and put head phones on, figuring he should try to relax as England did. He got comfortable in his seat and closed his eyes. However, England twitched a bit in his sleep though. His fingers flinched, his eyes twitched, he even panted a bit.

OOO

_The bombs went off again, closer and closer each time. Men were shot, blown to bits, murdered. Soldiers either ran toward the danger or quickly away, losing all sense of direction or sanity. "Retreat!" He yelled. "Retreat now!" The German tanks came storming across the field, crossing over the bodies of young men who never deserved to die. The soldiers tried to run as quickly as possible, some falling to the tank's rage. He tried leading his own men back to where it was safe. They jumped back into the trenches, machine guns blasting out at the tanks, soldiers still putting their lives out for their country. _

_He jumped back in and ordered his men to keep shooting, aim for any weakness, for the German soldiers behind those tanks. They shot their guns as he did with his, all the bullets simply bouncing off the tanks. That's when they shot it. The bomb over the dead bodies and into the trench. He yelled for everyone to run, move out of the way, get cover, as it went off. _

_He wasn't used to any of this. The bombs, the tanks, all these new weapons developed within the last few years, most of his life was spent with a bow and arrows or a sword, never like these. The pain struck through, he could feel his blood splattering onto the dirt. He couldn't hear a thing, nothing at all. He kept his eyes open though, trying to grab the situation. It wouldn't seem to work though, it couldn't work. He could feel the blood dripping down his head, the pain striking through his chest with his breathing thinning and becoming harder. His body shook but began to feel numb._

_Everything went black…. _

_He opened his eyes to day light, something he didn't think he would see again after that horrible night. His hearing was still off but he could at least hear, hear the sounds of dying and weak screams, then his name being called. His eyes were too heavy, he could barely keep them open. He started to close them just as a figure ran toward him, another young solider, one person he really knew. "Arthur! ! !" _

_He managed to wake up again quickly, seeing the young America trying to help him. Alfred pressed down on his wounds, wounds he couldn't even feel anymore. He tried stopping the blood but it wouldn't stop, it kept coming and coming. It became black once again. He could hear Alfred still talking though, he slowly began to come back, this time on the America's back. He carried him out, talking to him in any way he could, calming him. "England?" _

"_Hell…" England chocked out. "This place… is hell…" America continued to carry him out until he reached other men, laying him down and letting medics help him. America began to back up but England quickly grabbed onto his sleeve. "Their gonna help you, Arthur." He could hear. "It'll be okay." Slowly, he became numb; his hand let go and fell…. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MERP DONE

Thank you for reading this~ :D I own no characters.

But yuppers, taking Iggy home and its memory time *woooo*

I'll be updating soon ^^

And yeah, the ending was a WW2 flashback in England's dream btw ; )


	5. Chapter 5: Bells

Chapter 5: Bells

He couldn't remember much about the rain, nothing felt familiar. The cold rain fell against his skin but he didn't even flinch. He looked up at the grey cloud filled sky like he had seen it everyday. The sun was hidden so well he didn't even need to wear the sunglasses anymore. The sound of light rain fell on the streets, though most people seemed to ignore it and just move on with their lives. He felt a bit memorized though, he couldn't even explain why, his thoughts ran wild. All interrupted by a umbrella going over his head. "You're gonna be soaked." America's voice brought him back. England looked toward him under the large umbrella.

"We're in my country correct?" He asked. America nodded.

"Anything look familiar?" America asked. England moved his eyes somewhere else, looking at the large Victorian buildings, light colored and in pleasant shape for their ages, bright red double deck busses driving down the streets, people chatting in strong accents, he felt as if he knew the place but not a single memory came to him; he had no idea where he was.

"No..." England frowned a bit, it was his own county, and he didn't remember any of it. The light sound of drizzling rain was interrupted by the sounds of a bell. England jumped and looked toward the great clock tower striking noon, the sound echoing throughout London. Pain struck through his head as he quickly covered his ears. The bell was loud, way too loud for him to even comprehend. It overwhelmed him so much it brought him to his knees.

"England? !" America bent down to him and tried helping him, putting his hand on his shoulder and trying to talk to him. He could feel the Brit shaking and hear his whimpers as he tried to block out the sound. The bell finally stopped ringing but England's head ache hadn't. He held onto his head tightly, trying to deal with the sharp pain but he just couldn't. "E-England can you stand up? Can I try to get you home?" The Brit wouldn't answer. America tried losing him up a bit and helping him up, but he wouldn't budge. America attempted to grab him again, picking him up by getting under his arms and lifting him to his feet; he still didn't let go of his head.

America frowned and stood there with him, he didn't know what else to do. He only hoped that he would move before the clock striked again. America managed to at least sit England down on a bench. America watched the clock as it got closer to another strike, waiting for it to only make England's head ache worse. But England slowly lowered his hands and let go. "Are you okay?" America softly asked. England nodded a bit. "G-good. You think you can walk?" He nodded again. "Okay good," America got up and then helped England up, "I'm gonna take you home then okay?" England tried nodding once more, clearly his head ache was still there. America grabbed onto his shoulder and started guiding him home before the bell could ring in front of him again.

America looked under the mat for the Brit's key, he always hid it there, and unlocked the door. England stayed quiet as America helped him inside. England tried looking up and around the unfamiliar place but his head hurt too much to even think if he knew anything. "Here lay down." America said and guided him into the living room and to the couch, then laid England down on it, his head gently touching the soft pillow. "Just close your eyes and try to sleep, just rest."

England fell asleep quickly, sleep seemed to be the best solution to his head aches. America laid a blanket on him and let him rest, going into the kitchen to make himself something to eat; he got hungry. He looked through the fridge for anything that hasn't perished, but it seemed like everything had. America grabbed the trash can in the corer and pulled it up to the fridge, then began dumping food into it. Everything was spoiled, milk, eggs, juice, the bread was stale, the only thing really eatable was the cans of soup he had stocked. He took one of the cans down and then took out a pot, turning the stove on next and poured the can in, it was good enough for the two of them.

An hour passed before America checked on the Brit again, this time he started to wake up. America went back into the kitchen and poured him a bowl of soup, then came back to the sleepy Brit. "Hey how's your head?" He asked. England rubbed his eyes a bit and looked up at him.

"Better." He said. "Much better." He looked toward the bowl in the American's hands. "What's that?"

"Oh it's soup." America brought it over and handed it to him. "I thought you might be hungry, so here ya go." England nodded and thanked him, then began eating his soup. "Just blow on it, it's a little hot." England blew on it and began to eat as America sat down across from him.

"It tastes good." England said and took another bite.

"So does anything here look familiar?" America asked. England looked up from his soup and looked around a bit. His house looked old fashioned, the couches across from each other were light colored and soft, a glass coffee table between then, a white outlined fireplace in the wall, matching the white walls with light blue wrapping at the bottom. Artifacts stood on the tables, a old desk sat in front of the window with a picture on it, small statutes of a woman in a gown or a man with a crown on the top of the fireplace. Everything was neat and orderly, familiar even to America, but England sat there with a blank look. "Nothing huh?... Not one thing?..."

"I'm sorry..." England looked down and frowned a bit.

"Hey hey don't be sorry, it's okay." America smiled a bit. "You just need some time..." He suddenly got somewhat of an idea. "Stay here and finish eating." He quickly got up and headed toward the kitchen as England sat on the couch and finished his meal. "England! Come in here!" England grabbed the bowl and came into the kitchen and put the bowl on the counter, then looked at the American holding a tea cup.

"What's that?" He questioned. America gave him the cup.

"Just try it first." America smirked a bit. England sniffed the cup first before he took a small sip, he made a sour face. "Do you like it?"

"It tastes horrid." England said, at least some of his tone came back.

"Good. That's coffee." America took it away, took a sip, and placed it on the counter. "Now try this one." He picked up a different cup and handed it to him. "Do you like this one?" England took a small sip again but once he got the taste, he decided to take another.

"It tastes better." He took one more sip, something he hadn't tasted in so long.

"That one is called tea." America smiled. "That's something you drink literally two or three times a day."

"Why?"

"Cause the British like tea." America laughed a bit. "But that's good news England, that's one thing that hasn't changed." England nodded and continued drinking more of the tea, the taste was something familiar to him. He continued but then paused in a silence, then looked toward America.

"What was that sound? The bells?" England questioned. "That… sound that struck my head ache."

"Ah that? That was Big Ben, it's a clock tower, you probably glanced over it." America explained. "But you don't remember it… do you?" England shook his head, America pouted a bit. "Ok, that's okay, you'll remember it sooner or later." England nodded. America quickly tried to change the conversation, "So how about we look around a bit? To see if you recognize anything?- I mean if your head is feeling better?"

"It is." England said. "Much better." He looked around a bit. "So let's look around huh?" America nodded and pulled him into the living room again. England looked around once again, seeing nothing familiar, not a single picture even looked familiar, but America had an idea. He made his way around to the bookshelf at the back of the room and looked up and down the rows for a special set of books. England looked over at the American and watched as he finally found one of the books. He pulled it out of the dusty shelf, he could only wonder when was the last time he looked through this book. "What's that?"

"This is a photo album." He placed the book down on the coffee table. "Let's take a look through this huh? You might see some things you might remember."

"Its worth a shot huh?" England sat down on the sofa with the American as he opened up the dusty book, dust flying around them, making them cough and wave their arms away a bit. Once they opened it though, America realized just how much history England had, nothing _near_ this was photographed. Black and white, tan, filmed age, all old pictures, some even ripped or crackled. America looked though and he could see already that it wasn't in order, but he knew some of the people and places.

"Alrighty then," America took a deep breath and picked someone who England could remember. "These people, do you know who they are?" England peeked over into the picture. The place didn't look familiar at all, but one person did out of the group, maybe even two. A younger red-haired man stood in the photo next to England, his eyebrows the same and his eyes almost exact. He moved his eyes over to a woman in a beautiful white wedding gown with puffy sleeves and a small tiara on her head, and a man in a honorable military uniform, it almost looked like a naval uniform, badges and buttons everywhere. He tried focusing on the two, knowing this was some sort of wedding. He looked at the woman, tall and short blonde hair, beautiful with the softest smile. The man looked a bit serious, darker hair under his cap but a proud look on his face. England stared at the picture, something…. _Something _looked familiar….

"The red head." England pointed at him on the picture. "I know him. I don't know how but I definitely know _him_."

America frowned a bit at first, it wasn't a memory, but it was something and he smiled. "He's Wales, he's your older brother."

"H-He's my older brother?" England looked closer at the picture, they did look a bit similar now that he thought about it, especially with their eyebrows and eyes. "And this couple, their related to him, correct?""I believe so," America looked a bit more too, he really didn't know much of England's past or these people, but how could anyone forget this Princess. "I think it's the wedding."

"The wedding of who though?"

"Princess Diana and Prince Charles of Wales." America said, how could he ever forget them? Britain, still being part of the UK, always bragged about these kind of weddings, even if they weren't in England, Wales was close enough to be considered his. England looked at the picture more though, trying to remember _something _about that day but his memory came up blank. America tried moving on, going through more pictures, more weddings. Pictures of queens and kings, parliament, generals and service men. He looked at pictures of the newly built Big Ben, Birmingham palace, the construction of the London Eye, but also the destruction from the German Blitz, his General, pictures of the developing ships and planes, weapons of all kinds. Even these pictures brought nothing back…

He brought England to one of the latest picture and wedding, this one with more than one or two people he would know. He looked curiously at the several pictures, his mind working as hard as it could to recognize just _one _person. "E-…Elizabeth…" He spoke with a bit of a whisper. "The Queen?…" America smiled and even clapped.

"Queen Elizabeth the second!" America grinned. "You remember her at least, that's good." England moved his finger over the picture to the woman in the wedding gown.

"Kate," He said. "The duchess…" he moved his finger over more again to her groom. "The prince, prince Harry…"

"That's right!" America smiled more. "You know their names! Who know who they are!" England's blank emotion didn't change as he stared at the pictures. "E-England?"

"No… I don't…" he said. "Their names, I do remember their names somehow, but I have no idea who these people are…" he frowned. "I don't even know who my own queen is…"

"H-Hold on England, you know their names right now and that's good." America put a hand on the Brit's shoulder. "Step one you know?"

"Step one of one complete." England put the book back onto the coffee table and stood up, another day with nothing gained.

"Where are you going?" America questioned as the Brit walked out of the room.

"To bed," England answered. "If I even remember what room that's in."

America frowned and tried to follow him, going up the stairs with him and only watching as the Brit stood there and tried to remember which of the several rooms was his bedroom. America tried taking a step toward the Brit but he opened the bed room door and quickly closed it. "E-England…" America tried to say anything to the Brit but it was too late, he was already being ignored…

Some time later, dark settled over the country and the lights in England's house came on, except for the Brit's room. He wouldn't even eat dinner, he simply stayed put in his room, period. America tried going up again and knocking on the door, trying to get his attention. "England, open up." He shook the handle a bit before he realized the door wasn't actually locked. He sighed and opened the door to the Brit's dimly lit room, just a electric candle on the side table lit the room, but England laid on his bed curled up. "England you're not giving yourself a chance here." America came in more and sat on the side of the bed. "It's gonna be-"

"Don't say its going to be okay," England interrupted. "If it was okay I would remember something, these bloody head aches wouldn't be so bad," he rubbed his temples a bit. "_Something_ or _someone_ would look familiar… I didn't even remember my own brother…"

"I look familiar, England. You still remember my name, you know who I am." America said. England made a slight fist.

"Yes, you're right huh?" He gritted his teeth a bit. "But I don't know why we fell apart."

"W-What?"

England turned toward the American. "You won't tell me what happened to us, you said we were like brothers. Another story for another day yet you won't tell me anything."

"Because you're not ready yet."

"Just how bad was it! ?" England yelled. America only looked at the Brit, breathing heavily with anger but just on the verge of crying. America reached for the Brit's hand and held it.

"Hey, England, it's gonna be okay." America smiled softly. "Listen, I promise, I'll help you in every way I can for you to get your memory back. You're gonna remember everything, I swear." he laid the Brit back. "I'll tell you when you're ready, your past isn't an easy one. You're gonna need time or else it will completely take over you." he took the blanket and covered him with it. "Just get some sleep for now, just know it'll work out in the end, I promise." England tried smiling a bit but lost the ability. His tiredness and head ache came back and he tried to close his eyes…

OOO

_It always rained…. Almost everywhere, there was rain. _

_England looked up from his papers and toward the other parliament members. It was hard to stay dry with the slight rain, each of the men tried to stay dry with their coats. He could see one of the men take out their pocket watch and check it a few times before going back to chatting. England wouldn't look at them, he couldn't. "Is it even going to ring?" one of the men asked._

"_I believe it will." England still wouldn't look at them. "I think the bells are still being put in." _

"_The should be in by now," another man said. "The clock is going to strike the eleventh hour."_

"_You said it would ring by the tenth." one other parliament member said. England looked toward them now. _

"_It will ring, now please stop making such a fuss." England looked around as children watched the clock with their parents, the people all standing and waiting for something to happen once they had heard the news of the bells. _

"_If it doesn't ring at the next mark, I'll be leaving." one man said._

"_You have to be patient, time isn't the easiest to be patient over but you still need to have your patience sir." England told them. _

"_Twenty seconds!" He could hear a small child yell. England looked over at the children then back to the clock. Silently, he counted down the seconds in his head. He closed his eyes and simply listened, seems like the only sound was the rain though. Then, once the clock struck the eleventh hour, he could hear it. _

_The sounds of the bell echoed around the small growing city, the chimes ringing made the children smile, the adults, himself, even parliament seemed a bit impressed. The clock tower would ring every hour on the hour, no matter what. England smiled a bit but lost it once he saw one of the men not happy. "It's just a clock still." _

"_No it's not," England said. "Sure, it's a clock and it tells time, it will ring whenever the next hour hits. But it'll become a symbol, as crazy as that sounds." England looked back at the clock. "Big Ben will continue to ring during everything, whether its any war or horrible storms, rain or shine, it's going to ring…. It'll be the pride of Britain…" _

_OOOOOO_

Haha thanks for reading~ I finally updated again~

MERRY CHRISMAS (the only reason I'm updating EVERY story right now XD)

Yeah so I'm seeing if anyone is catching onto my little explanations at the end (I won't say too much cause you're suppose to figure it out a bit XD) shhh just look for hints and stuff *w* merp

Ok so the part with Big Ben, I kinda felt like it was extremely cheesy and stuff but Big Ben really is a symbol to Great Britain, it has continued to stand through wars since it was built and to this day continues to ring with the clock tower. It's very important as well as showing the citizens of Britain, and the rest of the world on radio, during WWII that Britain was still not defeated…. IMPORTANCE


End file.
